This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. For this protocol, baboons will be artificially stimulated with drugs to produce eggs that will be collected via minimally invasive abdominal surgery (laparoscopy) or ultrasound-guided aspiration. These eggs will be fertilized in the laboratory using fresh or frozen sperm. Once fertilized, the embryos will be cultured to the early cell division stage in order to derive baboon stem cells. Some eggs may undergo transfer to create cloned embryos. These embryos will also be cultured to the early cell division stage to derive stem cells. We will also collect embryos from females after hormonal stimulation and time-mating. These embryos are collected transcervically by flushing the uterus with medium. These embryos will also be cultured and then use for stem cell derivations. We anticipate that this research will enable us to optimize methods for the derivation of baboon embryonic stem cells. Any established lines will undergo rigorous testing to determine their potency and normalcy. While human embryonic stem cells may have incredible therapeutic value for treating a wide range of disorders such as Parkinson's diabetes, autism, heart disease, Alzheimer's etc., rigorous testing in animal models is necessary before any such trials can begin. Baboons provide a valuable non-human primate model in which to determine the safety and efficacy of immune-matched stem cells. SNPRC is supplying baboons for this project.